


Day 5: Scar Worship

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge: October 2017 [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Story within a Story, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Fourth in a series from an OTP 30-day prompt on Tumblr. My challenge series is on Jean/Logan because nobody writes for them.





	Day 5: Scar Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely sure what constitutes "scar worship," so I'm kind of winging it on this one. Also I totally stole this premise from a TV show.
> 
> This addition to the series assumes two things:  
> 1) Jean went to a normal high school for at least a couple of years, and  
> 2) While this isn't Logan and Jean's first time, it's still fairly early on in their relationship.

Kissing was so underrated, Logan concluded, currently taking his time divesting Jean of her clothes and tracing his fingers over her skin. Their mouths never broke contact, exploring and tasting in a manner that wasn't heated, but certainly passionate while also being tender. Eventually, though, they did have to come up for air, Jean now topless but with a light pink lacy bra and having kept her pants and socks to this point. Logan, by contrast, was stripped to his boxers and had no means (or inclination) to hide his raging hard-on. He could smell on her, though, that she liked it, seeing him react to her.

"You're smooth," she murmured, running her palms lightly over him. "I guess the healing keeps your skin from getting rough."

"Mm-hm," he grunted in affirmation. "Means my hands and feet're all soft and... not manly."

That made Jean chuckle, which surprisingly didn't wound his pride as much as it should have.

"I like it. You're beautiful this way."

"Yeah, right. I look like I took a hammer to the face as a kid. And then a brick after that for good measure." Logan raised a curious eyebrow and lazily swiped a fingertip over a nearly invisible scar on her upper left arm. "What's this from?"

"Knife fight," Jean smiled.

"You're shitting me."

"Not at all. I got into a knife fight back when I was in school."

"Okay, darlin', now I'm hooked. You gotta tell me everything. And... how the hell does a girl like  _you_ get into a fucking  _knife fight?_ That's a story  _I_ should be telling, not you."

"Well, it was a day like any other," Jean began in a teasing tone, "when my best friend picked said fight with me over a boy."

"Really."

"Actually, she had a right to be upset. I was trying to steal her boyfriend and I knew it. I think he knew it, too."

"Did you win?"

"A teacher broke it up before one of us could win. We were both suspended after that. And then a couple of months later his dad was stationed to a new military base and he moved, so after that we were friends again with him out of the picture."

"Hm."

"So even if you don't have scars, do you remember certain points on your body where you had specific wounds?"

"I don't remember a place on me where I  _ain't_ gotten wounded," Logan answered dryly. Then he smirked at her. "So. Jean Grey, knife-fighter. I think I like that about you, Red."

After that they were kissing again.


End file.
